Kalosze szczęścia/6. Co kalosze sprawiły najlepszego
6. CO KALOSZE SPRAWIŁY NAJLEPSZEGO Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem, gdy pisarz leżał jeszcze w łóżku, zapukano do jego drzwi. Był to sąsiad z tego samego piętra, student, który uczył się na pastora. Wszedł do pokoju. – Pożycz mi twoich kaloszy! – powiedział. – W ogrodzie jest mokro, ale słońce świeci tak pięknie, że chciałbym tam wypalić fajeczkę! Włożył kalosze i zszedł do ogrodu. Rosła tam jedna śliwa i jedna grusza, ale nawet tak mały ogródek jak ten jest w środku Kopenhagi czymś wspaniałym. Student spacerował ścieżką tam i z powrotem. Była dopiero szósta rano, z ulicy doleciały dźwięki trąbki pocztowej. „Ach podróżować, podróżować! – pomyślał student. – Czyż może być większe szczęście na świecie. Tak bardzo mocno tego pragnę! Podróż uciszyłaby z pewnością niepokój, który odczuwam. Chciałbym być daleko, daleko w uroczej Szwajcarii, pojechać do Włoch!” Dobrze, że kalosze podziałały od razu. Inaczej student zapędziłby się za daleko, zarówno dla siebie, jak dla nas. A tak już jechał. Był w Szwajcarii. Siedział wraz z wieloma innymi osobami w samym środku dyliżansu. Bolała go głowią, zdrętwiał mu kark, a nogi, uwięzione ciasno w butach, piekły i nabrzmiały. Ani spał, ani nie spał. W prawej kieszeni miał czek, w lewej paszport, a na piersi parę luidorów zaszytych w woreczku. Co chwila śniło mu się, że zgubił jedną z tych cennych rzeczy, dlatego budził się gorączkowa i pierwszym ruchem ręki zakreślał trójkąt z prawej ku lewej i ku piersi, aby upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku. Nad jego głową w siatce kołysały się parasole, laski i kapelusze, zasłaniając mu widok, który był rzeczywiście wspaniały. Spoglądał ukradkiem ku oknu, a w sercu brzmiała mu pieśń, którą napisał pewien znany poeta o Szwajcarii, ale której dotąd jeszcze nie wydrukowano: ''Ach, jakiż piękny jest świat w podróży; ''Widzę Mont Blanc tam w dali, ''Zostałbym chętnie jeszcze dłużej, ''Gdyby pieniędzy mi dali. Cała przyroda wokoło wyglądała poważnie, surowo i mrocznie. Lasy iglaste na wysokich skałach robiły wrażenie wrzosów, szczyty tonęły w chmurach. Zaczął padać śnieg. Wiał zimny wiatr. – Ach! – westchnął. – Gdybyśmy byli po tamtej, stronie Alp, byłoby już ciepło i miałbym w ręku pieniądze za mój czek. Ten ciągły strach o pieniądze przeszkadza mi cieszyć się Szwajcarią. Ach, gdybym był już po tamtej stronie! I oto był już po tamtej stronie – głęboko we Włoszech, między Florencją a Rzymem. Pośród błękitnych gór w blasku zachodzącego słońca leżało Jezioro Trazymeńskie jak roztopione złoto. Tu, gdzie niegdyś Hannibal pobił Flaminiusza, pnącza winne trzymały się zgodnie za zielone palce, rozkoszne, półnagie dzieci pasły stado czarnych świń pod pachnącymi laurowymi drzewami przy drodze. Gdybyśmy potrafili wiernie oddać ten obraz na malowidle, wszyscy powiedzieliby z zachwytem: „Piękna Italia!” Ale student teologii nie mówił tak, nie mówił też tego żaden z towarzyszów podróży w dyliżansie. Zjadliwe muchy i komary tysiącami unosiły się nad podróżnymi, nie pomagało machanie gałązkami mirtowymi, wszyscy ludzie w powozie mieli twarze popuchnięte od ukłuć. Biedne konie wyglądały jak padlina, tak obsiadły je całe placki much, tylko na chwilę pomagało, gdy woźnica schodził z kozła i zdrapywał owady. Słońce zaszło i natychmiast lodowate zimno przeniknęło całą naturę. Nie było to wcale przyjemne. Ale za to góry i obłoki stanęły w najcudowniejszym, zielonym blasku, były przezroczyste, jasne - zresztą, podejdź tam sam i zobacz, to cię lepiej przekona niż opis. Było niewypowiedzianie pięknie. Podróżni również tak uważali, ale żołądki ich były puste, ciała zmęczone, i wszyscy pragnęli znaleźć dobry nocleg. Jakiż on będzie? O wiele tęskniej oglądano się za noclegiem niż za piękną przyrodą. Drogą prowadziła przez oliwny lasek. Wyglądała jak wysadzana sękatymi wierzbami droga tam, w domu. Tu stała samotna gospoda. Pół tuzina żebrzących kalek rozłożyło się przed nią obozem. Najzdrowszy spośród nich wyglądał jak „najstarszy syn Głodu, który właśnie doszedł do pełnoletności". Inni byli albo ślepi, ale pełzali na czworakach, albo też mieli uschnięte ręce i dłonie bez palców. Była to prawdziwa nędza w łachmanach. - Eccellenza, miserabili! - jęczeli pokazując chore członki. Gospodyni, bosa i rozczochrana, w brudnej bluzce, wyszła naprzeciw gości, drzwi w gospodzie związane były sznurem, podłogi w pokojach wyglądały jak na wpół rozkopany bruk, nietoperze fruwały pod sufitem, a smród... - Proszę mi położyć pościel w stajni! - powiedział jeden z podróżnych. - Tam przynajmniej wiadomo, czym się oddycha! Otwarto okna, aby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza, ale szybciej niż świeże powietrze wtargnęły do środka pokręcone członki i żałosne jęki żebraków: - Miserabili, eccellenza! - Na ścianach widniały najrozmaitsze napisy, połowa z nich była wymierzona przeciwko „pięknej Italii". Przyniesiono jedzenie. Zupa była to woda posypana pieprzem i okraszona stęchłą oliwą, potem podano sałatę też z tą samą oliwą; poza tym podano jako główne danie nieświeże jajka i popieczone kogucie grzebienie. Nawet wino było niedobre i miało smak lekarstwa. Na noc postawiono przed drzwiami kufry, a jeden z podróżnych musiał pełnić wartę, podczas gdy inni spali. Warta przypadła teologowi. O, jakaż to była noc! Gorąco dokuczało, komary brzęczały i gryzły, a żebracy na dworze jęczeli przez sen. - Tak, podróżować byłoby pięknie! - westchnął student. - Gdyby można było podróżować bez ciała, gdyby tylko duch nasz wędrował, a ciało spoczywało. Wszędzie, gdzie się znajdę, gniecie moje serce tęsknota. Pragnę czegoś lepszego niż to, co w tej chwili posiadam, czegoś najlepszego... Ale czego? Gdzie tego szukać? Nie, właściwie wiem, czego chcę. Tęsknię do ostatecznego, najszczęśliwszego celu. Ledwo to pomyślał, znalazł się w swoim własnym pokoju. Białe, długie firanki zwieszały się z okien, a na środku pokoju stała trumna. On sam spoczywał w tej trumnie w śmiertelnym śnie. Spełniło się jego marzenie: ciało spoczywało, duch wędrował. „Nie mów o nikim, że jest szczęśliwy, dopóki nie umarł” – powiedział Solon. Słowa te sprawdzały się tutaj raz jeszcze. Każdy umarły jest sfinksem nieśmiertelności. Ale sfinks leżący w czarnej trumnie nie dawał odpowiedzi na pytanie, które sam zadał sobie za życia parę dni temu w następującym wierszu: ''O śmierci, twe milczenie grozę tylko budzi, ''Ślad twój w grobowcach cmentarnych jedynie, ''Czyż nic prócz trawy nie zostaje z ludzi? ''Czy wszystko na świecie przejdzie i przeminie? ''Najgorszych cierpień świat nie widzi stary. ''Ciebie, co byłeś sam i niekochany, ''Mocniej dręczyły za życia ciężary, ''Niż ziemia tłoczy trumny cztery ściany. W pokoju znajdowały się dwie postacie. Znamy je dobrze. Jedna była wróżką Troską, druga posłanką Szczęścia. Pochyliły się nad umarłym. - Widzisz teraz - powiedziała Troska - jakie to szczęście przyniosły twe kalosze ludziom? - Temu, który tu śpi, przyniosły przynajmniej wieczne ukojenie - powiedziała Radość. - O nie! - powiedziała Troska. - Nie powołano go, sam poszedł. Nie miał dość siły, by podjąć tu na ziemi wszystkie dary, które są dla niego przeznaczone. Ale ja wyświadczę mu dobrodziejstwo. I zdjęła mu z nóg kalosze. Minął sen śmierci, przywrócony do życia wstał. Troska zniknęła, a wraz z nią zniknęły kalosze. Widocznie uważała je za swoją własność. Kategoria:Kalosze szczęścia